


It Could Always Be the Last Time

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Adventure World (Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, But in Goblinoid, But with Boning, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Goblinoid Culture, Hobgoblins - Freeform, Kissing, Leadership, M/M, Ye Olde Adventure Worlde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: They've already promised each other to try and stay alive in the coming action - what more is there to say?
Relationships: Hrieffen Eryvet Korivan/Hrieffen Orak Kraaz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	It Could Always Be the Last Time

It felt like barely a turn of the seasons since he'd been left with a handful of other junior Booyagh to tend the shrine while the rest of the tribe rode off to face the Maazikai… or ally with them. He'd felt torn in two, but he had healed since then, and was stronger. Stronger in his power, stronger in his tribe. The Hrieffen had never been so powerful – not enough to face real change, and grow so mighty from it. 

And no matter what Kraaz claimed, despite his power and the Ancestors, Korivan could not have done it without him. Perhaps he would have grown differently, succeeded in spite of his Hraal, but the two had shared a deeper stronger bond as they'd learned together how to best serve the tribe.

They shared true hrathyah – a rare and sacred bond. The ancestors whispered it to him now, murmuring of the tribe's past under its greatest leaders, a not unpleasant backdrop to his own thoughts as they sat in his tent, arm in arm, drinking. Kraaz had moved to safer topics, explaining all the things he was learning from watching the different factions operate in the mountain terrain – the value of undead Thantopolitan soldiers versus the cunning mountaincraft of heir new Orcish allies, and how their new cousin's plans brilliantly blended the advantages of both to reinforce their position.

"May is like that," he said. Kraaz, surprised at being interrupted, cocked his head to listen instead. "With magic." The Ancestors were always a little agitated when it came to May. "She…. Blends ways. Magic… people. And finds new strengths."

It was one of the reasons he respected her – May was the heart of their alliance. She didn't always understand him, but she could pull things together in manners that he might not have thought of, and it was inspiring. She had been growing more confident, too, and that was something else. He'd enjoyed helping her learn her own strength, along with and as part of the sex.

"Been a while since you've seen her, hasn't it? Wishing she was here?" Kraaz had done his own negotiation of sex with allies – how weird they were about it, but also how rewarding it could be. At least he assumed so. Varinia had become one of his regular partners, along with his other close battlefield companions.

But Korivan shook his head, baring his teeth in a leer at his Hraal. "Now? No. She could not handle…. the two of us."

Kraaz laughed, and even the Ancestors approved of that imagery, some more encouragingly than others. "So do you want to fuck, then?"

"Yes." This the Ancestors approved of even more, whispering again of hrathyah, though as Korivan tossed the wineskin aside and pressed his face to Kraaz's, he wondered if if this was something like 'love' that Montano talked about, too – if it would be the same if they weren't Hraal and Gaaath, just Kraaz and Korivan, as if they could be separated from their roles. But Kraaz's hand reaching under his kilt pushed further introspection from his mind.

The breeches Kraaz favoured were easy to unlace, and they stroked each other's cocks quickly to firmness. It was no less arousing for its familiarity – it was almost ritual. They stood together, making it easier to shed what little clothing they wore, and Korivan cupped Kraaz's face to tilt it up to his as they stood together, body to body.

Instead of a kiss, it was words that spilled from his lips. "When the tribe speaks and sings of Hrathyah…This is what in in their hearts," he said. "When you do ride to Avelas…. You will still be with me. You will always be… my Hraal. My friend."

"Kor…." Kraaz's look was inscrutable, but he put his arms on Korivan's shoulders, his hold firm. "You are more than the heart of this tribe. But you are that and my heart too. Hrathyah." And then he kissed him. Though it was something they'd done many times – in passion, in habit, in comfort – the intensity of it gripped him in that moment.

It followed through into the fucking. Their eyes remained locked as they tumbled into the furs, Kraaz dragging Korivan down on top of him. They kissed more, but both seemed to realize the moment couldn't last long, and soon Kraaz was reaching to guide him into his ass. Korivan gripped his cock, letting Kraaz's cock run through his fingers as they thrust together. They came together loudly, and their cries were echoed by some cheering in the camp, as well as from the Ancestors.

Korivan rolled off of Kraaz, and fumbled to pass him the wineskin as he caught his breath. Kraaz was less winded, and rolled on to his side, ignoring the drink for the moment in favour of another kiss. The tension between them had broken, though, and he grinned lazily.

"Not a bad start to the night. I suppose I should let you rest some though, so your apprentices don't have to do all the work for your rites tomorrow."

"Some," he conceded, taking a deep drink after recovering the skin. "But only some." Kraaz had already declared his intention to stay all night, and he knew that despite their intentions it could still be their last one together. It always could.


End file.
